Torches of Sparks
by willandjemlover
Summary: Aurora begins her travels with her dog, Rhett into the forests, training for the militia. She leaves her old beau behind, Sam, who sems to reappear. She soon meets, Pyro, a wealthy ranger who agrees to help her...but more things stir up between them.


****Okay, I'm new to writing stories like this. I mean, I have written some like this, like my first ever story, Emma Vernard (should i put on here?), but I'm trying. Please R&R soon! This story is by my boyfriend, Carlos Marquez, and I. Yes, I am the one actually writing the story, but he has helped me with the characters and scenes. So, I hope you like it because we are truly working on it!****

Aurora

I was born and raised as a ranger. Yeah, you may think my parents were crazy, but I was born to both of them, I don't get to choose my parents. My parents were a semi-wealthy family from the town of Waterdeep.

I was naturally born stupid. Ha ha. From what people knew of. I acted stupid around guys, in particular, because I would get more attention. Around girls, I just did it so I wouldn't get messed with, though I know because of this action, I was behind my back.

My life started out as me being the only child, but my little brother came into the world when I was ten. Now, I'm seventeen years old, so as you can see, he's only seven. He was born with the name Zylon, being one of the sweetest little boys in the world, but half the time he could be a pest. Though, I did love him so much.

My parents continued to force me into the militia. I finally agreed around the age of fourteen, but I was allowed until I was eighteen. So, I had a year to waste. In other words, I decided to head out, making a living, training to join the militia.

"Aurora," Sam cooed my name with utter satisfaction.

"Hello, Sam," I called back, walking up to him.

He eyed my long sword strapped to my side, my bow on my back. He suspected something. He was always smarter than anyone. "And where are you headed my dear?"

"To train in the woods," I pointed back behind me.

His eyes turned grave. "There's no point in dying, Aurora."

"I'm not planning on dying. I have Rhett with me," I spoke.

Almost as if on cue, Rhett leaped through the air and crashed down onto Sam. Rhett was my little chocolate lab puppy, which was bred to be a hunting dog. Rhett licked Sam's face until I picked him up to hold onto him tightly.

"Yes," Sam said, standing up. "That pup will protect you by licking your enemies to death."

"Your damn right."

Sam laughed, the same laugh that I knew growing up. Sam was my best guy friend in the whole world, actually my best friend. Lately, he had been my boyfriend.

"Let me come with you."

"No, Sam. You need to stay here and help your father."

Sam's father was the Lord of Waterdeep, the finest in our land, but he grew up knowing my father, so that's why our family was so close. For the last couple of months, Sam's father had been sick and, unfortunately, dying.

He swiped the thought away with his hand. "Please, he can handle it."

"Sam," I stroke. "This could be years. You shouldn't be gone for years."

Sam's smile wiped itself away. "Years? You're planning on leaving me for years?"

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

I saw his eyes rim with red. "But, Aurora, I love you."

"I know, I know. But I have to do this. If you love me, you'll let me do this."

He nodded, no longer wanting to say anything else. I walked up to him, smiled into his eyes, and kissed him one last time. I felt him shiver as I pulled away, but I turned around, walking away.

_Don't turn around. Don't turn around._ But I did.

I spun around one last time, only finding Sam walking in the other direction, his back toward me, his hands in his pockets, his head clearly down. I felt his body rumble at certain points. He was stopping himself from crying. I couldn't take this. I spun back around, tears dripping to the floor.

Rhett and I searched through the woods, completely lost. We went in circles all over this forest for hours. After the fourth hour, I had to quit. I stood in the middle of a meadow, staring around, listening for any sign of something out of the ordinary.

I turned to Rhett, looking down at him. "Can you find anything?"

Rhett looked at me, his ears down, his eyes sad. He had failed me.

"It's all right, Rhett. We'll figure something out."

_Crunch, crunch._

The sound came from the forest behind us. Rhett jumped in a full circle, growling. As the sound came closer and closer, I placed my hand on my hilt, listening intensively. Before I could react, about thirty goblins climbed from behind the bushes, their teeth clattering. It was strange sound and sight, that I almost believed I was dreaming.

A goblin soared through the air and landed on me. It tried to snap a piece of me off, but I fought him off. Rhett was fighting two goblins off, already tearing up one of them. I pulled out my sword in time for them to be circling us, but I had no idea what to do. I held the sword pointed in front of me, but I was panicking. My breath was becoming frantic, frightened out of its mind.

About twenty arrows zoomed through the air, hitting many of the goblins. I flung my head up to see a hooded figure flying down from the trees, grinning. He ran toward me, grabbing my arm, pulling me away. Rhett followed along, barking at the stranger, but not attacking since he had a hold on me.

Once away from the goblins, I slowed down to a walk, Rhett panting beside me. The hooded guy disappeared awhile ago, probably somewhere up in the trees. I glanced down at Rhett, noticing his tongue hanging out from the heat in our bodies.

"We are okay, Rhett. Only…where did that guy go?" I thought, out loud.

Up ahead, the hooded figured waited in a tree. Rhett and I wandered underneath the tree, which he jumped down after we passed. I heard the thud of his feet, so I swiftly placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, stopping my pace.

"You didn't fight well back there," he said behind me.

I spun around, holding my sword in front of him. "Go away."

A dagger was in his hand, which made my throat close up. He barely tossed it, making is zip through the air, striking me in the hand. I flung it back, so my sword went flying behind me. The guy smiled underneath his hood, walking past me, bending down to pick up my sword and his dagger. I thought fast, throwing my foot up, which kicked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, throwing his hooded and covered face in my direction. "Considering I saved your ass back their, I wouldn't be so rude."

I lowered my arms, slowly. A felt him glare toward me as he began to pick up our weapons. He picked up my sword and turned back toward me. I had a flash of him striking me with it, so I jumped back.

He looked at me confused, holding out the hilt for me. I casually flickered my eyes to look at his shadow covered face, taking my sword in a gentle manner. He faced his back toward me once again as he reached for his dagger from the ground. My thoughts raced…

Why was he wearing that hood/cloak? Was he hiding himself to me? My savor? I had absolute curiosity to see what lay underneath that cloak. A scarred face maybe?

As he began to face me again, I stuck my hand behind his head, flipping his hood off, and grabbing the back of his head to hold him still. He squirmed as I checked over his features.

Definitely no scars. He was extraordinary beautiful. I couldn't help but stare into his face. It was magnificent. His hair was brown, whisks of it falling down to the front of his face, his eyes a creamy chocolate. He was quite tall, taller than me at least. His face edged a young look, which showed he was around my age. The way his face looked made him seem angelic.

"Get your hands off me!" he exclaimed, slapping my hand away.

"Hey dude, what's your problem!" I yelled back, Rhett barking in agreement.

"If a person saves you, don't try and see their face! Idiot, let them show you themselves!" he screamed.

I glanced down at Rhett. "Bite him."

Rhett charged toward the hooded figure and bit him in the ankle. The guy yelped, but slit his dagger out, without warning, holding it toward Rhett. Rhett whimpered, starting to cower back.

"Come on, Rhett," I picked him up, holding him close.

"Now let's eat," the guy said, starting to walk off.

"Wait a minute!" I caught his attention. "Why should I go off with you?"

"Well," he contemplated. "Would you rather go with me, or stay to wait for the goblins to kill you?"

"Rhett could fight them."

He laughed. "Not without help. He's a _hunting_ dog. Only warrior dogs actually fight and kill something. He'll need your help, and as I see it, you can fight for your life."

He turned back around, leaving me angered. I ran toward him, screaming. He turned around in confusion as I sliced through the air, my foot kicking his cheek. Before I could land on my feet, he caught my ankle and held me there, leaving me hanging upside down.

"Am I right?" he joked.

I just pouted. As he put me down, I picked up Rhett and headed back toward where I came from. I found a large rock, so I placed a seat on it. After a few minutes of sitting there, he walked up in front of me, squatting down to look me in the eye.

"They are going to find their dead friends back there and come searching in this area," he eyes seemed worried.

"Okay," I pushed it away.

I saw a gleam in his eyes that made him look as if he was concentrating. I watched him, curiously, as his eyes eventually closed.

I heard the cackling behind me. I recognized the voice. _Goblins._

I jumped from my seat and locked onto him. He rolled his eyes, annoyed, not moving a muscle. "Can you please get off?"

He stood up as I slipped off. He walked off, listening for me to come. I stood in the exact same place, fists clenched, thinking. Should I head back home? Or should I follow this stranger? I glanced back at his walking figure and I had this feeling, telling me to follow. So, I listened to that feeling. Well, that's what I was taught to do.

"Hey, wait up!"

I felt him grin as I ran after him.

"Aren't you freezing?" the stranger asked.

I shot a look down at my barely covering tank top and mini skirt. "No."

"Well, I'm cold, so you must be."

I frowned. "Well then you get naked and give me your clothes if you are so worried."

He gave me a look that spoke _Not a chance_. I only laughed.

We were setting up camp, _I'm sorry_, he was setting up camp. I was too tired and lazy to do anything. Rhett picked up certain supplies, taking them over to him. I taught him that since he was a baby.

"Can't you help with anything?" he groaned.

"A gentleman should never make a lady do any work," I stated.

"Well, you are no lady."

I grimaced toward him, while I heard him huff a laugh. I glowered.

"How would you like it if I made you sleep outside?" he asked, completely serious.

I glared. "How would you like it if I shoved your balls up through your ass?"

My back was toward him when I spoke this, which was probably a stupid idea. I knife was quickly next to my throat. I gulped, growing sweaty.

"Don't say that ever again," he slowly loosened the knife. "Anyway, you can sleep in my tent."

"What about Rhett?" I whined.

Rhett even whined with me.

He gave in. "He can sleep in the corner of the tent, but if he moves anywhere near me, he's outside."

I turned down to Rhett. "Got that?"

His tongue hung out, which was a sign that he was smiling.

The guy looked disgusted.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Pyro."

I chuckled. "Oh really?"

He glanced at me, covering the last specks of sun from his eyes. "Yes. And yours?"

"Aurora."

He went back to work. "Pretty name."

"Thanks."

He seemed agitated. "May I have some time to myself please?"

I nodded, agreeing.

****Please tell me what you think! And honestly! I'm a nice person anyway hehehe. What should I do next anyway? Thanks****


End file.
